Rincewind in Equestria
by Ungol The Goblin
Summary: Oh god what have I done?
1. Chapter 1

"Things just happen. What the hell."

Didactylos

Chapter One: The Wizzard and the Pony

It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle had just woken up. She'd had a wonderful dream about books and was waking up with a smile on her face. Her smile only widened when she remembered why she was waking up so early. Her friends were coming over and together they would go before the town and give a lecture about the importance of books. Or at least Twilight would give the lecture, but her friends were going to come and help her pass out books to all the ponies.

As if on cue there was a knock on the front door. Without wasting any time Twilight was down the stairs and at the front door.

"Howdy Twilight, you ready?" said Applejack

"Of course, I've got all the books ready right here" said Twilight pointing to six boxes of books.

"Yeah well let's get this over with; I've got some serious stunts to do" said Rainbow Dash

"Don't worry Rainbow, we'll be done before you know it, besides isn't it going to be fun getting to pass out books?"

"Yeah books exciting" said Rainbow Dash rolling her eyes.

"Spike? Are you ready?" Twilight called

"Uhhh?"

"Spike are you still asleep"

"*snore*"

"Pardon me askin' but why the hay do we need to get together so early? No one's awake yet"

"Oh, well then I guess we could let Spike sleep for a little bit longer, why don't you all come in for while and have some hot chocolate"

"Hot Coco!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie as she bounced joyfully inside "Where!"

"It's just in the-"

A bright Pink blur speed past Twilight. Soon Pinkie Pie had picked up the entire container of chocolate powder and eaten it, coating her face in a sweet sugary brown dust. Then the pink pony grabbed a container of warm water and drank it.

"The hot chocolate was for everyone Pinkie"

"Oh sorry"

"Luckily I keep another container just above the-"

Twilight was gone.

"Twilight?" gasped Pinkie Pie "Where's the rest of the Coco!"

Then just as suddenly as Twilight disappeared, there standing exactly where Twilight had been standing was a _something_. It was a something because the ponies didn't know what it was. It didn't have hooves, it had hands. It had a strange little beard and wore stained red clothing. It also had a battered pointy red hat with the words "WIZZARD" written on it in sequins.

The something looked at the six surprised ponies that were staring at it.

"Who are you!" shouted Pinkie Pie breaking the silence "Where's Twilight and where's the Coco!"

The something screamed, jumped out the window, and ran down the street.

Meanwhile in the Unseen University of Ankh-Morpork, a group of rather fat old men with beards and pointy hats stood around an octagon.

"Well? Did it work?"

"He's gone isn't he?"

"Yes but how do we know it worked her could just be, you know, gone"

"We'll know if it worked when something comes back"

"What is this something anyways?"

"Well I has to be in the same general area and of the same approximate weight an-"

Suddenly there was a purple pony standing in the octagon. She had a single horn coming from her head and a star on her flank.

"Oh dear"

"Um…Hello?" the pony said hesitantly.

"Good heavens it talks!"

"Well of course I talk"

"Most interesting"

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to Ankh-Morpork!"

"Where's that? How'd I get here!"

"Er, its rather complicated"


	2. Chapter 2

"What was that!" pinkie pie exclaimed

"I don't know, but it's done something with Twilight!" said Applejack" after it!"

The whatever it was, was running down the street at an amazing speed. Rainbow Dash, however, had no trouble at all keeping up with it. Soon she had it by the back of its dirty cape. The figure turned around and looked at Rainbow Dash, then tried running again. This proved to be in vain but the figure still tried, it's long scrawny legs running in place.

"Oh no you're not" Rainbow Dash said "You're not going anywhere!"

The rest of the group soon caught up with Rainbow Dash and the It.

"Alright partner you've got some explainin' tado"

"I do?" the It said

"Where's Twilight!"

"Who?"

"Don't you play dumb with me city slicker, first Twilight disappears then you show up"

"Er… I'm not too sure myself what happened"

"What are you gettin' at?"

"Well I was just walking down to the kitchen when all a sudden I'm here"

"And you expect us to believe that?"

"Yes actually"

Applejack was silent then she said.

"Alright partner suppousin' you did just show up here, where'd Twilight go?"

"Er…I'm not too sure about that either, although I do have a bad feeling"

"Careful man it might've come from the dungeon dimensions" said the Arch Chancellor

"I don't think so, if it came from the Dungeon Dimensions then it should have, you know, tentacles and extra eyes and you know, _things" _Ponder Stibbons replied "It looks too, er _normal_ for the Dungeon Dimensions"

"Normal! It's purple! And it has a bloody horn!"

"Well I am a unicorn, and I'm not an It"

"And why does it talk? Horses don't talk!"

"I'm a pony actually"

"I thought you said you were a unicorn"

"Well I am"

"I still don't get it"

"It's probably from the same world we sent Rincewind"

"So he's in a world of talking purple horses with horns?"

"Well actually we don't all have horns, there's pegasi and earth ponies an-"

"I told you we should've checked out the world before sending Rincewind there, we could've picked out an inanimate object back here instead of a talking horse!"

"Pony"

"Check out the world? That's sounds bloody unscientific to me lad, if we didn't put some people into the field how'd we get anything done? Besides we checked the world out enough"

"You mean we only checked out if the world had oxygen, you didn't check anything else out"

"What are you getting at?"

"We didn't check if the world had, say giant flesh eating worms"

"It's science lad, one day you'll understand that sometimes you have to take chances"

"Sure, but we could've at least checked out the world, we could've picked out some inanimate object of equal weight to replace Rincewind with"

"Science lad science!"

Twilight Sparkle had ceased trying to talk with the two wizards, she was confused enough as it was and it seemed to her that these two would only make things worse. Twilight sighed, she had a feeling that she'd be here for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight" said Applejack "You come from a world, that's flat, on the back of a giant turtle?"

"Er yes"

"And it's full of more creatures like you?"

"Yes"

"And some Fat old guys in pointy hats sent you here?" Rainbow Dash asked

"Yes"

"And now Twilight is on this flat world?"

"I should hope so, they don't always get the spell right"

"And what exactly happens if they don't get the spell right?" Applejack continued

"Er…she could be on a different world and something from that world could've been sent to my world"

"How often does that happen?"

"It happened a couple of times before, but I think the Unseen University has gotten better at it, I should hope"

"So how do we get Twilight back?"

"Its up to the faculty really, when they decide to bring me back they'll switch me with your, er, Twilight"

"They'd better"

"Do you think you could get off me now?"

"Pardon?"

"Your hooves are kind of digging into my chest"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that partner"

"What do we do now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Lets throw him a welcome party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"What?"

"Lets give him an Equestrian welcome!"

"Oh no" Rincewind moaned, when people (Or in this case, Ponies) were nice to him that meant something bad was going to happen.

Before the Wizzard could say another world he was being dragged back into the library by an overexcited pink pony. As soon as he was inside the pink pony began throwing confetti and steamers about until the room looked like the sight of some great piñata massacre. Hanging above the colorful mess was a banner that read "Welcome to Equestria!" Before he knew what was going on Pinkie had forced a cup of punch into one of his hands and a slice of cake into the other.

"Pinkie are you sure this is a good idea" Applejack asked "Twilight might never come back"

"But he said they've gotten better at it, besides it's not everyday that you meet someone from another world! What's your name again?"

"Rincewind"

"Three cheers for Rincewind!"

Pinkie Pie was the only one who cheered.

"*sigh* What the bloody hell have I've gotten myself into?"

Rincewind became aware of a tugging at his robe. He looked down. There looking back up at him with little blue pin pricks was the skeletal form of a rat in a black robe. It held a tiny scythe in one skeletal paw.

"What the bloody hell do you want? I'm not dying"

"SQUEEK"

"Look people say things like "Oh It's so cute I could die" but they don't really mean it"

"SQUEEK SQUEEK"

"How'd you get here anyway?"

"SQUEEK"

"Followed me?"

"SQUEEK"

"Look a watched pot never boils, you cant just follow me around and wait for me to die, aren't there some rodents you're supposed to take care of or something"

"SQUEEK SQUEEK EEK SQUEEK"

"Well I guess that makes se-wait a second, how can I understand you?"

"SQUEEK"

"What do you mean plot hole?"

"SQUEEK SQUEE EEK"

"That doesn't make any bloody sense"

"SQUEEK"

"And what's this fourth wall nonsense? We're in a bloody tree, it's round it only has one wall"

"SQUEEK EEK"

"Are you talking about the fourth wall?" Pinkie cried excitedly

"SQUEEK"

"I love breaking the fourth wall I do it all the time!"

"SQUEEK EEK"

Then Spike came down the stairs, he yawned and scratched his belly.

"What's going on here?"

"We're holding a party for Rincewind!"

"Oh cool" Spike mumbled "Wait… Who's Rincewind?"

"This guy!" Said Pinkie Pie (who had suddenly appeared at Rincewind's side)

Spike looked like he was about to say something, but then he burped. A spout of green flame burst forth. In a matter of seconds Rincewind was hiding behind a chair. A letter plopped on the floor. Applejack grabbed it before Spike could.

"To my Faithful student Twilight.

Your assistance is required immediately at Canterlot, this is of the utmost importance, make haste at once

-Celestia"

"Uh oh"

"Bugger"


	4. Chapter 4

"What in tarnation are we gonna do!" Applejack exclaimed

"Don't look at me!" Rincewind shouted 'I had nothing to do with this!"

"What the hay are you talkin' about partner? You're the one that went and got teleported here"

"I didn't want to, I was just walking down to the kitchen when the Arch chancellor called 'Rincewind lad come here for a moment' and then the next thing I know I'm talking to horses!"

"That's ponies for your information" Said Rarity testily

"None of that matters, we'll just have to go to Canterlot and explain to the Princess what happened, maybe she'll have a plan B"

"Well best of luck to you then"

"Oh no you don't, you're comin' to partner" said Applejack as she grabbed Rincewind by the coat.

It took a while, but eventual Applejack managed to drag Rincewind all the way to the train station, and from there to Canterlot. The Five ponies and wizard wasted no time heading straight to the throne room. There stood Princess Celestia, she had a worried expression on her face.

"Good you're here" said Celestia "But where is Twilight Sparkle?"

"About that"

It didn't take the ponies long to explain what had happened, and when they had finished Celestia looked even grimmer then before.

"This is terribly news, but I will have to make do, for you see, only some pony as magically skilled as Twilight Sparkle could accomplish this task, but, with her gone, I will have to use you Mr. ?"

"Rincewind"

"Mr. Rincewind, We need your magic, all of Equestria may depend upon you"

"Oh bugger"

"We need your magic to-"

"Wait! You don't need me, How do you know I'm good at magic? I'm terrible at magic!"

"I assumed you had some magical talent because you are a wizard"

"How'd you know I'm a wizard?"

"…It says so on your hat"

"Oh yeah"

"Please Mr. Rincewind, we need you-"

Suddenly there came the sound of many footsteps from outside as if an entire mob was running straight for the throne room. The pegasi guards readied themselves to stop the mob that was approaching, until they noticed that it was not a mob, but a large chest, with many pink legs. The guards were knocked out of the way.

"I was wondering when you'd show up" said Rincewind

Meanwhile back in the Unseen University.

"The point is that it's a conscious creature Arch Chancellor"

"It's for science Mr. Stibbons, for the greater good."

"Sir what do you hope to accomplish by dissecting a purple unicorn?"

"I want to see what makes it talk of course"

"I'd prefer not to be dissected" said Twilight "If you don't mind"

"See Arch Chancellor, it doesn't even want to be dissecting, this would be a barbaric thing to do"

"Well then what do you propose we should do? How are we going to learn anything about this creature if we don't dissect it?"

"You could try asking me"

"We could use Hex of course"

"Oh not that bloody machine"

"You'll see Arch Chancellor, this will be more efficient then dissecting it"

It took Ponder Stibbons a while to set up the massive machine known as Hex, but finally he got it running.

"Go on ask it"

"Very well then, What the bloody hell is this thing?"

+++++++++++A Pony++++++++++

"We know that, but why can it talk?"

++++++++++++?++++++++++++++

"Lets ask about where it came from"

"I come from Equestria"

"Shhh"

"Don't shush it Arch Chancellor"

"I'll bloody well shush it if I feel like it, now tell me about this Equestria place"

"Well it's where all the –"

"Not you, Hex"

+++++++++++++++++20% Cooler++++++++++++++++++++++

"The bloody hell does that mean?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What on earth is that bloody contraption doing now!"

"I don't know archchancellor"

Hex was continuously writing some sort of gibberish. Ponder Stibbons read aloud.

"+++++++++++20% cooler, ten seconds flat, brace yourselves er… what's a…" Ponder read the word over again "_Meme_?"

"How should I know, check with the Librarian he might have a dictionary or something"

"A Library? I would like to have a look at that if you don't mind, I'm kind of a librarian myself"

"Quiet you, horses shouldn't talk"

"Pony"

"_Ponies_ shouldn't talk then"

"I'll show you to the library" said Ponder "I have many questions to ask you"

Twilight Sparkle followed Ponder Stibbons to the Library, all the while Hex kept writing.

++++++++++++++++LOL, Pinkie Pie FTW, Trollestia+++++++++++++++++++++++

Meanwhile

"Mr. Rincewind if you would just listen-"

"No! no you don't! first of all I get transported to some crazy world where horses talk-"

"-Ponies" the group chorused

"Where ponies talk and suddenly you want me to go on some quest, probably very dangerous that only someone with great magical ability can complete! I'm not going!"

Princess Celestia sighed.

"Very well, put him down"

Rainbow Dash carefully lowered Rincewind to the ground, his legs kept running even midair.

"Wait… You're actually listening to me?" Rincewind asked suspiciously

"I'm not a tyrant, Mr. Rincewind, I can't force you to do anything"

"That's more like it"

"It's just a shame that I can't help you get back to your world"

"I'm sure I'll find my own way, thank you very much"

"Very well, I trust you have a plan?"

"I most certainly do… well the beginnings of a plan, okay, okay, I don't have a plan yet, but I'm sure I'll think of one!"

"May I make a recommendation?"

"…What sort of recommendation?"

"I believe there is a book in a royal library that might be of some use to you"

"Ah, that would be good, if I was aloud to read it"

"I assure you-"

"Do I look stupid to you? I know that I wouldn't just be allowed to leave, just like that, it doesn't work like that! It never does! I've tried! I've bloody well tried!"

"I assure you Mr. Rincewind you will be allowed to read any book you want in the royal library"

"Really?"

"Really"

"I can just go to the library? Just go and find a spell book or whatever? No guards will stop me?"

"Oh course not"

"Oh, alright then I'll just go ahead and get that book" said Rincewind as he began walking off.

"But, of course, I need you to do something for me before you can be allowed to enter"

Rincewind stopped, he didn't even look around "*sigh* It's never that easy, alright" Rincewind said as he turned around "What is it you want me to do?"

Princess Celestia smiled.

"Here's the situation" she began.

Rincewind knew he wasn't going to like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I have recently noticed that in some of my previous chapters (and previous stories) I have made a few grammatical mistakes (such as writing aloud instead of allowed) I do apologize if any of my spelling or grammatical errors distracted you (such things usually distract me) I shall try to be more watchful of them in the future, and maybe I'll actually look over my chapter instead of instantly uploading it. Any way here is the next chapter, I'm very sorry for the long delay, I had terrible writer's block.

"Ook?" the Librarian asked as he loomed over Twilight.

"Mr. Ridcully?"

"Yes what is it?"

"I'm a bit confused"

"Why so? This is a library isn't it?"

"Ook" the Librarian confirmed

"Well it seems that your librarian happens to be an orangutan"

Both Mustrum and Ponder flinched.

"Wait you said Orangutan?"

"Yes, an Orangutan, Pongo Pygmaeus or possibly Pongo Abelii, an arboreal ape native t tropical rainforests"

"She said orangutan!" Ponder exclaimed "She didn't say monke-oh bugger"

Meanwhile back in Equestria.

"Mr. Rincewind I must ask you to reconsider"

"No! No, I will not fight a dragon, I'd rather stay here thank you, come to think about it this place isn't too bad, nothing's trying to kill me…_yet_"

"You will not be fighting the dragon you will be casting a spell of protection over Ponyville"

"Well I'm no good at magic and I'm not going to have anything to do with a dragon"

"Well if I might make a suggestion Mr. Rincewind, there is a large dragon making its way towards Ponyville and the surrounding country, which includes Canterlot, if you don't stop it…"

"Alright I get the picture, but what can I do?"

"The royal libraries are full of magical books, surely one of them might have a spell powerful enough to repel the dragon"

"If all it takes is a book then why me?"

"Mr. Rincewind you are a wizard, it says so on your hat, my best student is gone and you seem like the only other person in Equestria who has any arcane knowledge, now I ask you, please help me save my kingdom"

"…why don't you save the kingdom?"

"…_what_?"

"I said why don't you save the kingdom, aren't you some sort of immensely powerful being? You raise the sun every day, why can't you do it?"

"…I never thought of that, I usually just have Twilight Sparkle do things…oh never mind, just go to the library"

"But-"

"This way Mr. Rincewind" said one of the Pegasus guards as he led Rincewind toward the library.

"But why me?" was all Rincewind could say as he was dragged off towards the library.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well Mr. Rincewind you'll find plenty of spell books here" said the Pegasus guard.

"Ah well thank you… er you wouldn't have any recommendations would you?"

"Recommendations?"

"Well you know, books that might prove useful"

"I don't know, I'm just a guard"

"Well you know, it's only just a great bloody dragon is coming and I have no idea how I'm going to defeat it seeing as I don't know any spells!"

"Shhh! Mr. Rincewind this is a library"

"Very well" Rincewind sighed as he selected a book at random and opened it.

"Hi!" Exclaimed Pinkie pie as she leapt out from the book"

"Gah!" Rincewind gasped

"Shhh!" hissed the guard

"Wha-why- How did you-"

"I wanted to help you!"

"How'd you jump out of the boo-"

"Fighting a dragon can be really tough, I should I fought one once, well it wasn't just me, and I didn't really fight it I tried to cheer it up!"

"But how did you-"

"But it didn't want to be cheered up and it roared RAAAWRRR!"

"Shh!"

"I-"

"And then Rainbow Dash kicked it in the nose but that only made it angrier!"

"Dragon?"

"And then the dragon attacked and Fluttershy was all like 'Nobody hurts my friends!' and she stared the dragon down an-"

"I'm sorry I missed all that, did you just jump out of a book?"

"Shhh!"

It was then that Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity all came into the library.

"Howdy y'all, we thought you could do with some help" Said Applejack

"Yeah, we know a thing or two about dragons" Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"Yes your friend was just telling me about that"

"So is there anything in that old book that you can use against that nasty dragon" Rarity asked

"How should I know I just opened it and she jumped out an-"

"Mr. Rincewind!" another Pegasus guard came running into the library

"Shh!"

"_Mr. Rincewind_" The guard whispered "The dragon is coming!"

"What!?"

"Shh!"

"The dragon is coming already!? I thought we had more time!"

"The Dragon has come faster than we thought it would, it's doubled its speed and is almost upon us! I hope you've found a useful spell"

"I haven't even looked at the book yet!"

"Come along partner" Applejack said as she pushed Rincewind forward "You've got a dragon to stop"

"But I don't know how to stop it!" Rincewind protested

"You forgot your book silly!" said Pinkie Pie as she lifted up the spell book with her mouth.

"But bu-"

"Come along now Mr. Rincewind" said Rarity "We need your help"

"But why can't she do it?" Rincewind said pointing to Fluttershy "she did it before"

"Oh I couldn't possibly do that" said Fluttershy looking down at her hooves "Unless I absolutely have to"

"Come on!" Rainbow Dash shouted "That Dragons coming we've got to move it!"

Meanwhile back on the Discworld

"This Library is huge" Twilight Sparkle gasped "Look at all of these books"

"Ook"

"Er… yeah, where did those two wizards go? They were just here a second ago"

"Ook Eek"

"…uh huh, well I guess you did hit that one pretty hard, maybe they've gone to the infirmary"

"Eek"

"*sigh* I wonder what's going on back in Equestria"


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm just saying, you can't expect me to fight a bloody dragon, first off I don't know any magical spells" Rincewind protested

"Well you had enough time to learn one in one of those spell books" said the Pegasus guard as he pushed Rincewind forward.

"No I didn't! Have any of you been listening!? I didn't have enough time to look through the bloody book, I have no prior experience in defeating dragons, and I've had, literally, no time to prepare for this"

"Buck up partner" Said Applejack "We've got a dragon coming and you've gotta be ready to face it"

"No! No I will not, First off I was told that a dragon was coming, not a dragon was just about to arrive, which would have given me enough time to learn a spell, if it was possible for me to learn a spell that is, now I'm told the dragon is just about here, you want me to get rid of it, I have no means of getting rid of it and now I'm going to die some horribly fiery death, so no I will not buck up"

"You still have time silly" said Pinkie pie shoving the spell book into Rincewind's hand "You can read the book right now!"

"Oh thanks, I'm sure this will be very helpful"

Meanwhile back on the Discworld The Arch Chancellor and Ponder Stibbons were busy looking for the other members of the faculty.

"Where are they all? In the blasted dining hall probably"

"You sure you don't want to keep her around for a bit longer, I mean there's plenty of questions to ask her, it's not every day you get a talking purple unicorn"

"No, no I just want the bloody thing out of university, probably unhygienic y'know? Who knows what diseases that thing could be carrying"

"But Arch Chancellor it's a talking unicorn"

"Exactly, the bloody thing is probably crawling with parasites"

"Sir you don't seem to understand, a talking unicorn! A Talking Unicorn!"

"What are you getting at lad?"

"I'm getting at the unicorn that can talk, that knows magical spells. The Unicorn that can tell us all about other worlds, fantastic landscapes, epic adventures and that sort of thing"

"My point exactly, she'll be crawling with other worldly parasites, now stop talking about horses and help me find the rest of the faculty, I think the bursar is still in his office"

"Sir, would it be wise to show the bursar a talking pony?"

"Why not? It's probably not the first talking pony he's seen"

"Alright I'll go find him"

"Good Look for the dean to"

"Yes Arch Chancellor"

With that the two wizards were off.


	9. Chapter 9

I am very sorry; I should have uploaded this sooner. I did have a lot of schoolwork to do, but this is hardly an excuse, the blame rests solely on me. I've been getting very lazy, but here it is, the final chapter.

"No! No I've had just about enough of this"

"Please Mr. Rincewind"

"No! This is all very silly if you ask me, talking horses and dragons were bad enough but now I have to learn some sort of spell even though I'm not good at magic and now the dragon is coming here right now, I've had enough of this nonsense. It's not fair and very badly written if you ask me"

"Look!"

There was a small dragon shaped speck in the distance, a speck that was coming closer and closer, and getting bigger and bigger.

"Mr. Rincewind the dragon is coming!"

"I don't care; it's always up to me isn't it? Rincewind do this Rincewind do that, Rincewind could you be a chap and go off on a harrowing adventure fraught with danger for us? Nevermind breakfast you can have that when you're done, but I'm never done am I!? It's always 'off you go Rincewind have fun saving the world' without even thinking if I wanted to finish that beer, or if I wanted to sleep in a little, No! It's always me who has to go out and save the world! Well I'm sick and tired of it and I've had enough!" Rincewind said stamping his foot into the ground.

"SQUEEK?"

"Oh shut up you"

The dragon was approaching rapidly; it was truly a massive dragon, the biggest dragon Rincewind had ever seen.

"Please Mr. Rincewind you have to do something"

"No!"

"We'll all be fried to a crisp unless you do something Mr. Rincewind" one of the Pegasus guards growled.

"I will not! I've had it with this whole saving the day business thank you very much"

The dragon landed, right in front of Rincewind and the collected ponies. It's massive reptilian head scanned them curiously.

"Rincewind do something!"

"I'll do bugger all!" Rincewind growled and heaved the heavy book away from him.

The book flew and landed on a board. The following series of events could only be seen to be believed. A small crate that had been placed on the other end of the board was catapulted into the air when the heavy tome struck the opposite end of the plank. The crate shot into the air going right below the dragon's nose. It landed with a heavy thud into a nearby forge, falling onto the bellows. The sudden gush of wind from the bellows kicked up all the ashes that had been collected in the forge.

A cloud of ash issued forth from the forge nearly choking everyone present. A small bird, blinded by the ash crashed into a sign that was hanging directly above the dragon, the sign broke off and crashed directly onto the dragon's tail.

For a minute there was silence. Then the dragon yelped and suddenly flew up into the sky. It gave one frightened look at Rincewind then flew off back from whence it came.

Again there was silence, then cheering.

"You did it!"

"I didn't mean to"

"Nice shot!" Rainbow Dash patted Rincewind on the back.

"I can't escape can I? I just can't escape"

"Oh that poor dragon, did you have to hit him so hard" Fluttershy stated timidly

"You know what? Fine, Fine! I did it! I saved the bloody world again!"

"You saved us, all of Ponyville is in your debt! Let's hear it for Rincewind!"

Ponies surged forward suddenly grabbing the startled wizard and through him into the air.

"Hip hip hooray!"

"Well this is new" Rincewind thought to himself

Hip Hip Hooray!"

"You know I could get used to this, it is after all a very nice place, not very threatening, happy little ponies everywhere"

"Hip"

"Yeah I do like this place its very nice, people can appreciate me here"

"Hip"

" Finally something goes right for once"

"Hoora- *poof*"

Suddenly it was Rincewind who was being thrown into the air, but Twilight Sparkle. And back in the Unseen University a rather surprised wizard found himself back home.

"Welcome back er…"

"Rincewind sir"

"Ah yes welcome back Rincewind how was your trip?"

Without a word Rincewind pulled himself to his feet and grouchily sulked off to his room.

"Hmm poor bastard must be tired, can't blame him, being trapped in some horrible world of talking horses and gods know what else"

"It's a good thing we pulled him back Arch Chancellor"

"Fellow must've been having a horrible time there from the looks of it" said the Arch Chancellor "Must've had a horrible time indeed"

THE END.


End file.
